Sing to the Heart
by xxouatwritesxx
Summary: AU: Regina is a singer and Robin becomes her bodyguard.


"You're fired."

William's confident smile quickly disappeared. He looked at Regina with a bemused look on his face.

"What?"

"Wait I'm sorry, let me sing it for you," She said while clearing her throat and standing up.

"You're… fired" She sang having a caesura in between the words.

She leaned over her desk to pick up her sheet music and placed them back in her file cabinet in the corner of the office in the second drawer from the top.

When she turned back to her desk, William was looking at the desk trying to process what had just happened. She cleared her throat and his attention went straight back to her. She folded her arms and leaned on the back of her aeron chair.

"This is the part where you _leave_ , Mr. Brewer."

"Right, um… you have a... good rest of your day." He murmured while standing up.

"You too."

He made his way out of the office. A couple of footsteps, then the front door opening, and closing.

She sighed in relief.

 _Thank god_ she thought to herself, glad he hadn't asked exactly _why_ he was fired. But she was certain beforehand he knew why he would be dismissed from the job.

William Brewer was an ill-mannered, narcissistic, arrogant, excuse of a man. She had only just hired him to be her bodyguard about two weeks ago. But in the course of those two weeks she became fed up with him _._ She caught him looking at parts of her body that he had absolutely _no_ business looking at and she had had enough of it and decided to fire him. She has a concert next Friday so she's interviewing 26 people who all were up for the job of the bodyguard on Monday, hoping they'd be free that night on. She no longer trusted her agent in picking one her. Even though that was her first bodyguard, Regina didn't want to risk another creeper in her house.

The interviews would be in a Starbucks 6 blocks from where she lived just in case any of the interviewees were creepers, they wouldn't know where she lived and try and pull something stupid. Or throw rocks at her window and hold up boomboxes and shit.

She turned her wrist to check her watch.

2:55PM.

She still had 25ish minutes before she had to go pick up Henry at the bus stop. Maybe she should get to writing down her questions for the interviews. She had only written down 2 before she fell asleep last night.

Regina Mills was a musician. Mostly known to the small world of people that saw her on stage, she was singer. But secretly at home she was also a singer, pianist, and violinist. Picked up the interest of playing the violin at an assembly at school in 3rd grade that encouraged students to find something that interested them. She was attracted to the violin for some unknown reason, but she didn't play until 5th grade, then she was out for 2 years, and back to it in 8th grade. And somewhere in that time jump she found interest in playing the piano too and with the small job she got during senior year she saved enough money to purchase her own violin and keyboard. She had burning passion for all three of those things and _knew_ what she wanted to do. Finally knew the answer to ' _Regina, what do you want to be when you grow up?'_ A musician, and here she was. 30 years old, 2 years into her career,enjoying her life as a musician, and had a 7-year-old keeping her company. If there were anything she was unsatisfied with in her life, It would probably be that she was lonely. Hadn't had anything going on in her love life for about 8 years now. But she always told herself that love would find her and until then, instruments, songwriting, her friends and family were all she cared about. She sat back down at her desk and pulled a notepad out of her desk drawer and she plucked a pen from the caddy in the corner of her desk.

* * *

Regina had come up with a total of 10 questions and thought that was enough, if she came up with any questions at last minute she'd ask. She clicked her pen closed then checked her watch.

3:13PM

7 minutes until Henry got off the bus. She dropped her pen back in the caddy and put her notepad back in her drawer. She went to the bathroom and pulled a brush through her hair before she slipped on her black flats and walked to the bus stop around the corner.

She stuffed her hands in the pockets of her jeans as she walked up the street once she got to the corner she leaned against the brick wall like she always did when she was either waiting for Henry to get off the bus, or in the morning when they were waiting for the bus to pick him up.

While she's waiting for her son to be dropped off she usually texts her friend Isabelle or listens to music contingent on whether or not Isabelle was working that day or not. But today she was off so the two were texting.

' _You ready to lose tonight?'_

Regina scoffed before she replied,

' _You wish, I'm a Queen in rollerskates unlike an unworthy peasant such as yourself.'_

In less than a minute Isabelle's reply came.

' _Well I think you're going to have your royal ass handed to you on a gold platter.'_

Regina laughed and turned her head as she heard the brakes on Henry's bus screech at the top of the hill then turned her attention quickly back to her phone to reply.

' _We shall see. Henry's bus is here now, we'll see you tonight peasant ;)'_

' _Indeed we shall, see ya later! xoxo'_

Regina smiled as she stuffed her phone back into her pocket and looked at Henry's bus coming to a stop in front of her and she walked away from her position on the wall. After a few other students unboarded the bus Henry finally came running off to her and she almost knocked her over with a hug yelling, "Hi mom!"

Regina's smile grew wider as she responded with, "Hi Henry! How was school today?"

"Good, I got a 100 on my math test!" He announced while handing her the paper she hadn't even realized he was holding. It was multiplication problems timing everything by a number between 1-6, and she was proud of him, she _despised_ math as a child at his age. _But just wait until middle school when they start adding letters to the shit_ she keeps thinking to herself.

"That's awesome Henry, I guess we'll also have to get some ice cream tonight after roller skating. How's that sound?"

His already bright and wide smile became even brighter after those words came out of her mouth.

"You had me at ice cream!" He responded and she laughed at his excitement.

"Let's go back home so we can get ready." She suggested while she laid her hand on his back and they started walking back home.

* * *

Regina took a shower and got ready while Henry snacked on some chips and did his homework in the living room.

Her outfit was fairly simple since all they were doing tonight were rollerskating and getting some ice cream afterwards. A red scalloped floral crochet top over a plain white cami underneath, paired with a plain pair of white denim shorts, and a plain old pair of black and white converse. Her make up was pretty bare , again, nothing too special. Isabelle would probably end up trying to pair up with some of the dudes at the rink anyway. The only thing that popped out were her red matte lips that matched her scallop top. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail with some bangs hanging out on the right side of her head. She went into the closet in her bedroom and grabbed her bag with her roller skates in them then walked out to sit with Henry while they both waited for Isabelle to pick them up.

"Did you finish your homework?" She asked while kicking her roller skate bag beside Henry's.

"Yea, now I'm just reading this book for my reading log."

She nodded while plopping down next to him on the couch.

She craned her neck and leaned forward to see the title of the book.

' _Big Nate: In a class by himself'_

She sat back and decided not to ask about it and instead pulled her phone out of her pocket and sent a text asking Isabelle where she was, but then immediately regretted it because she didn't want her texted, or thinking about her phone while she was driving. But her worries were taken care of when she heard a car horn.

Then her phone went off.

' _Definitely NOT outside ;)'_

Regina smiled as she responded,

' _Smartass. We're on our way out now.'_

She stuffed her phone back in her pocket.

"Ready?" She asked while looking over at Henry who nodded before running over to pick up his bag. She walked over and slung her bag over her shoulder and flicked off the light while walking out of the door behind Henry and locked the door before walking over and getting in the passenger side.

"Good evening, your majesty." Isabelle laughed.

Regina smiled at the reference to their small conversation earlier before flaring her nostrils and holding her chin up,

"Peasant,"

Isabelle rolled her eyes as Regina clicked her seatbelt in.

"Hey Henry, you ready to see your mom lose?"

Regina shot a glare at Isabelle then looked up at Henry through the rearview mirror waiting for his answer. And silently giggled to herself when she saw he was hiding his face with the book he had been reading.

"Henry?" She asked while trying to hide the amusement in her voice. And his reply was a quick,

"No comment."

But she could hear the smile in his so she just made a laughing face at Isabelle who smiled back before she shifted the car into drive and they were off.

* * *

When they got to the rink they got their little bracelets and rented a locker for their stuff.

"Did you fire him yet?" Isabelle suddenly asked.

Regina's eyes looked up from her laces to her friend who was focusing on adjusting the tongue of her roller blade. She turned her head to look for Henry who was already skating by himself on the rink. She looked back down and responded,

"Yea."

"He didn't give you any shit for it right?"

She shook her head.

"He was taken back of course, but he didn't question it." She explained while pushing herself up off the bench.

"Now, I do believe an ass kicking was in order?" She asked while looking down at her friend who was also now standing up.

"Absolutely, but I don't believe my ass will be the one getting kicked here your majesty." She stated while skating to the rink.

She rolled her eyes as she chased after her.

"Okay, loser has to do anything the winner says to do," Isabelle offered.

Regina laughed while she shook her head.

"No way, you'll make do something like ask a random guy out."

"No I won't."

Regina raised an eyebrow, pursed her lips and tilted her head at her blonde friend.

"I won't!" She repeated.

Regina kept the same expression on her face.

"You have my word." She promised while placing her hand solemnly over her chest.

Regina sighed in defeat.

"Fine." She huffed while halting herself and holding her hand out to her friend.

"You've got yourself a deal." She agreed while they shook hands on it.

"Henry you ready?"

Isabelle yelled in his direction.

He nodded while holding up the flag he had in his hand.

"May the best woman win." Isabelle stated while bending her right knee, sticking her left leg out slightly behind her and pressing her fingertips lightly against the wooden floor and Regina did the same while replying,

"Indeed."

"3… 2… 1… GO!" Henry yelled while bringing the flag down

And the two sped off.

* * *

"Winner!" Henry yelled while waving the flag up and down as the two passed. And the small crowd of people that were outside the walls applauded the two.

"Woohoo!" Isabelle cheered pumping her fist into the air.

Regina smiled as she did a quick suicide stop.

"Well, it appears that the Queen did get her ass handed to her on a gold platter." She commented while skating over to Henry on the outside of the rink and plopping herself down next to him on the bench and Isabelle plopped down next to her and held out her hand.

"GG."

Regina nodded while shaking her hand.

"GG." She repeated.

They both unscrewed the caps to their water bottles and mimicked the action of clinking two glasses together and they started drinking.

Or at least Regina _thought_ Isabelle was drinking because as soon as Regina put the rim of bottle to her mouth and started drinking, Isabelle doused her hair and face completely all Regina could do was gasp and stare at her friend who was laughing.

"I'm going to kill you." She threatened while grabbing her. Isabelle pushed her off then sped off towards the rink.

"You gotta catch me first!" She yelled over her shoulder.

Regina shook her head while setting down her water bottle then went to chase after her.

Henry was laughing at the two while they had their little pursuit around the rink. Regina was 10 feet behind her Isabelle looked over her shoulder before rounding one of the supporting columns. As soon as Regina rounded it herself she went straight backwards and fell on her ass. She looked in front of her and saw that she had knocked someone else down as well and she felt her cheeks turn red as he looked at her.

"I'm so sorry!" She quickly apologized. He smiled as he got up and skated over to her holding out his hand.

"It's fine milady." And wasn't his voice something? A nice, _sexy_ , British accent.

She looked up at his hand, her eyes catching a glimpse of the tattoo on the inside of his forearm of a lion on it's hind legs. She hesitantly took his hand and he pulled her up.

"No, I should've paid more attention." She responded while shaking her head while still looking down at the floor not wanting to see her probably bright red rosy cheeks at this point.

"Well, I wasn't exactly paying much attention myself." He pointed out while waving the phone that was in his other hand.

"Was a bit too into my phone." He finished.

Regina smiled while looking up quickly then away from him again. But she caught a glimpse of those oh-so blue eyes that she could swim and drown in. And that very attractive stubble on his jaw that she would caress for hours on end with her hands go from his jaw up to his lips and bring his face down to her and-

"Well I don't want to keep you from your friends." He suddenly said snapping her from her thoughts and looking up at him. He nodded his head in her direction but his eyes were focused on something behind her. She turned and saw Isabelle and Henry leaning against the opposite side of the wall by the benches staring at them.

Regina rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to the man.

"Yea... you have a good rest of your night." She replied while starting to back away.

He nodded at her while turning to resume his skating. She smiled as she turned her attention back to Isabelle and Henry who were watching her.

"And just who was that?" She asked with a smirk on her face. Henry got up and skated back out onto the rink.

"A person." Regina answered sarcastically.

Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"No shit."

Regina laughed as her eyes followed Henry going around the rink and waved when they both made eye contact.

"But a sexy person am I right?" She asked while nudging Regina arm.

Regina rolled her eyes.

"What are we teenagers?"

"No, but you're never too old to check someone out Regina. Just like you're never too old for animals crackers."

Regina scoffed.

"You eat like a child."

"Or never too old to pursue bubbles."

Regina pursed her lips and looked down.

"Touche"

Isabelle snickered.

A moment of silence passed until Isabelle broke it with,

"Go talk to him."

Regina furrowed her brows as she looked at her friend.

"Excuse me?"

"Go talk to him, the British dude."

"Absolutely not."

"Come on Regina!"

"Why should I talk to him?"

"Why not?"

Regina let out a grunt of frustration.

"You know I hate it when you do that."

"Go talk to him. You owe me anyway."

"You said you wouldn't ask me to ask some guy out."

"But I didn't say ask him out I said talk to him." She smirked.

"Unless you wan-"

"Mom!" Regina turned her attention and saw Henry skating their way.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"Can we go get ice cream now, I'm bored."

Regina checked her watch then turned to Isabelle.

"10 minutes till 8."

Isabelle thought it over to herself before nodding.

"Sure bud." She answered.

"Yes!" Henry cheered while sitting down next to them and taking off his skates.

Regina turned to Isabelle who had a look on her face that said, _You got lucky_ and Regina just stuck her tongue out at her.

They all packed up their roller skates and got their stuff out of their lockers before starting to head out to the car and went to the ice cream parlor around the corner.

* * *

 _Monday_

As soon as Henry was on the bus on his way to school Regina rushed back to her house to get ready. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, got dressed, then did her makeup.

Her outfit was a white, short sleeved, fit and flare lace dress that went down to right above her knee. A black leather jacket to go over it. Black thin strap gladiator heels. Her make up was pretty bare again but this time she had a more neutral lip color on. She left her hair out and as far as accessories she wore a pair of black sunglasses and a pave crystal open circle pendant necklace that and a plain pair of silver hoops. After being satisfied with her look she drove to the cafe and conducted her interviews.

 _One and a half hours and 25 interviews later_

"Okay Lee, I'll call or Email you if I select you for the job thank you for your time." She informed him.

"Yes, thank you Ms. Mills. You have a good day." He replied while getting up and pushing in his chair.

"You too." She smiled while nodding at him before he turned and left. She sighed as soon as the door closed and marked an ' _x_ ' in a box next to _Lee Everett._

There was only one more interview left and so far out of 25 men she was only _considering_ two people.

Maybe she should've let her agent pick another bodyguard after all…

She used the capped end of her pen to press the 'home' button on her phone to check the time.

12:48, 12 minutes until her next interview, she could rest her eyes, and clear her mind. She folded her arms on the table and rested her head on top looking down at her lap and closing her eyes.

" _Regina…"_

Regina stirred and opened her eyes. When she realized what was going on her eyes shot open and she raised her head. And checked her phone.

 _Did I fall asleep? Did I keep the interviewee waiting?_ Were the questions going her mind.

But it was only 12:56. She furrowed her eyes in confusion then finally looked up at the person that woke her and she gasped.

Him.

It was _him_.

The British dude from the roller rink.

Her jaw slacked as she stared up at him. Into those deep blue eyes. He appeared to be about as shocked as her.

"Well isn't this something?" He smiled.

Her lips slightly curved before she looked down again feeling her cheeks turn red.

"I apologize for waking you, I was just trying to get here early."

She was definitely blushing right now and trying her best not to smile.

 _If you could RESPOND now Regina that'd be great,_ her conscience told her.

"Uh, no it- you're fine I'm sorry _clearly_ not drinking enough coffee this morning."

He chuckled which made her efforts at trying not to smile useless.

 _What a nice laugh he has..._

"Perhaps you just had a long morning," He suggested.

Her lips curved slightly while standing up.

"Perhaps." she shrugged then brought her hair over to the left side of her head while bending down and looking at the last name on her paper.

 _Robin Locksley._

She stood back up and stuck her hand out.

"Well Robin it's nice to meet you… again." She stated while giggling a little at the end and he smiled at her again.

"It's nice to meet you again as well."

She smiled before they took their hands away and sat down.

"So, are you ready or do you want to relax for these two extra minutes?" She asked while getting comfortable in her chair and crossing her legs.

"We can go ahead and start now, if that's okay with you."

Regina nodded while grabbing her clipboard and flipping to the last page she had clipped in then picked up her already uncapped pen and started asking the questions.

* * *

"What?!" Isabelle yelled.

Regina pulled the phone away from her ear and immediately brought her free hand up to it while her face scrunched in pain.

"Can you _not_ yell in my ear please?" She asked before hesitantly bringing the phone back to her ear.

"I'm sorry, but don't you think it's crazy?!"

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Of course I do, that's why I called you." She pointed out while continuing to file her nails.

"Do you think it could be some sort of sign?" She asked.

Regina laughed.

"A sign Isabelle? Do you know how ridiculous you sound?"

"Regina it's been 11 years since you've had anything going on in your love lif-"

Regina set her file down on her desk.

"Isabelle, it's some random guy that I literally bumped into at the roller rink, and just so happened to also sign up to be one of my bodyguards. Beyond that I don't know a damn thing about him and I do not want to be his lover or anything else like that."

Isabelle sighed into the phone.

"Why am I even bothering with you."

Regina picked up her file and started filing away at her index finger again.

Some silence came between them before Regina broke it.

"Well I have rehearsal in the morning so, talk to you later?"

Isabelle sighed.

"Yea I guess. Goodnight."

"Night." And they hung up.

Regina set her phone and file down on her nightstand in exchange for her clipboard.

She looked down at the name that she had circled.

 _Robin Locksley_ and next to that his phone number.

 _It's only because he answered the questions the best._ Regina told herself. _Not because of his sexy accent. Or his stubble. Or those damn dimples that he had whenever he smiled that went on forever._

She grabbed her phone again and started to dial the number hoping that 10:30 wasn't _too_ late of an hour to call.

Ring

…

Ring

…

Ring

…

 _Perhaps 10:30 is too late_ she thought, then the ringing stopped.

"Hello?"

 _Or not._

"Yes, Robin, It's Regina,"

She paused and took a deep breath

"You're hired."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _ **Thank you all so much for reading, I do hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review as your feedback is very appreciated and will help make this story better. You can follow me on Twitter**_ _ **xxouatsaysxx**_ _**and/or leave your comments on there using**_ _ **#SingtotheHeart**_ _ **If I get enough positive feedback I'll will most definitely do a second chapter. Until then oncers…**_

 _ **Stay awesome ;)**_


End file.
